crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas.exe
tis is a storii ritten by idk hello this is a prequal to sonic.exe and its my first creppypasta so please dont judge me too bad ok lets begin ive actully never played any sonic game before beside the first one on sega genesis and i hated it as time passed games were getting more boring for every year in my opinion i was totally bored of all my games i had nothing to do since i almost never go outside i had 40 dollars on my psn account and saw the first sonic game that i hated but i also saw sonic 2 and 3 for 4 bucks each i decided to buy 2 and when the game started i saw a yellow fox with sonic i thought you could play as him but you couldnt and he was useless =_= anyway the game was actully pretty good and i liked it but the final boss was hard! anyway i then buyed sonic 3 and when i downloaded it always stopped at 66% i thought this was strange and was angry that i couldnt download it no matter what i payed for it after all atleast thats what i thought when i looked at my wallet amount it was 666 bucks! i was both happy and crepped me out i then saw that sonic 1 was on my games list but thats strange i didnt but it or did i? ive decided to play it anyway and then when i started it the start screen was sonic like always nothin different except.... NAH just kidding the screen was normal but green hill zone was different and i mean a lot sonic was taller looking more like a teen and green hills zone graphics was so good for an old game until i finally realized it was sonic 4 ep1 what?! but how then i heard some noise behind me i looked back nothing was there but when i looked at the game it was the original sonic 1 again i still decided to play it and there was no enemy there only sonic controlled normal but no enemy at all and no other obstacle i said it this is boring and lame! sonic then looked at the player like he does if you wait 3 minutes on sonic cd he then said im outa here! and jumped and the game over screen came but it was not normal it was red instead of white i then turned off my ps3 and took a nap shortly after i had a horrible dream i dont even remember it and my computer just turned on i woked up scared and inside it was a cd out of curiosit i open it and it was that damn first sonic game again but for just 1 split sec sonic eyes were red and the sea turned blood red i played the game and i think you know the story no there was no sonic flushie but i heard a voice sonic*s voice saying over and over again pay me forward. i asked him -why are you doing this!? and then sonic said - why? because of you jonas you insulted me you humiliated me! - how did i humiliate you?? then sonic said with that horrible grin on his face kyle kyle kyle i then remember i had a friend named kyle i... i had no choice i sended the cd to kyle and a letter saying that he should get rid of the disc or else he will haunt you too..... Category:Sonic Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text